Imaging sensors are used to detect various objects. For example, optical sensors that are part of a threat detection system can be used to detect launched ordinance. Atmospheric conditions may have a significant effect on the intensity of the data perceived by optical sensors in such a threat detections system. Accordingly intensity thresholds in such threat detection systems may be calibrated based on atmospheric conditions.